In recent years, methods of accessing media have evolved. For example, in the past, media was primarily accessed via televisions coupled to set-top boxes. Recently, media services deployed via Over-The-Top (OTT) devices or internet streaming capable devices, such as an Amazon Kindle Fire™, an Apple TV®, a Roku® media player, etc., have been introduced that allow users to request and present media on the OTT devices. Such OTT devices, as well as other media presentation platforms, such as desktop, laptop, and handheld mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc.) enable consumption of media from a variety of content providers and content publishers.
The figures are not to scale. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. Connecting lines and/or connectors shown in the figures are intended to represent example functional relationships and/or physical or logical couplings between the various elements.